1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a home network, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of storing user information in a home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network is a residential local area network between electronic devices typically utilized in the home, and may include both “personal” and “non-personal” terminals. A personal terminal refers to a terminal, such as a portable terminal (e.g., smart phone, tablet computer, etc.) that is typically used by a single individual. A non-personal terminal refers to a terminal, such as a television, a refrigerator, an oven, a washing machine, or the like that is commonly used by a plurality of users.
A home network server that supports the home network could discern a user's habits or preferences based on user information stored in the personal terminal, to improve the efficacy of the home network. For non-personal terminals, however, attempts have been made to provision home network servers to discern the habits or preferences of a group unit that uses the non-personal terminal However, if habits differ significantly among users, the utility in deducing these metrics is diminished.